


Darkness

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, cql, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: Blaming himself for his sisters death Wei Wuxian spirals into darkness through his self destructive attitude until he ends up in nurse Lan Wangji's ICU.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, XueXian - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Hanguan-Jun” An aptly earned nickname for the kindest, most gentle nurse Yilling had ever seen. He was quiet, almost non communicative, with co-workers so many at first thought he was arrogant or rude. But Lan Wangji had earned his nickname with the patients, he listened, his touches were soft, his amber eyes hiding nothing of his compassionate soul. He was the best they had and that was why when the darkest case Yilling had ever seen came into the ER it was assigned to him and no other.

Wangji stood alone in the patient's room in the ICU. They had identified the man as Wei Wuxian, 24, a student at Yilling Tech the university just across the street from the hospital's parking lot. They requested his medical records from the school and they just showed up in the system. When Wangji clicked them open, his eyes drifted from the screen down to the unconscious man in the bed next to him. The man was beautiful, he had soft features with a serene expression as he slept. Wangji almost hated turning his head back to the screen. Wei Wuxian, it seemed, hadn’t been to see a doctor in over 3 years. He sighed and pushed the computer away, sitting on a stool and sliding over next to the bed. It always felt like an invasion of privacy to conduct a physical to get a history on an unconscious patient but the doctors would need the information to save him. For some reason today Wangji felt very strongly about saving this particular patient. He pulled down the blankets and began his inspection.

Focused only on old injuries, what he saw painted a picture his mind did not want to accept.

There were yellowing bruises around his neck, signs of strangulation. His shoulders, chest and torso were littered with small scars that after closer inspection he identified as shallow stab wounds from a thin knife. The largest of these wounds he saw, as his fingers traced over it gently, would have pierced his heart. He also noted a healed scar on his backside, shallow and on his left calf the faint outlines of light shallow scars that read “Not Enough.”

-5 months earlier-

Wei Wuxian was so excited for the first time in years. He was on a trip with his class, they were going all around the country to see the creations of some of the greatest inventors, and all Wei Wuxian ever did was tinker, the thought of making an actual career out of it thrilled him. It was 3 weeks before the start of his senior year at Yilling Tech. He had yet to make any friends at his new school as he had only transferred in midyear. He had wished he could stay and graduate from Cloud Recesses University but after several disciplinary actions the dean Lan Qiren had physically thrown a book at him and, while not actually kicking him out, had denied him any financial aid to continue. He had spent 3 months in hell after that trying to scramble some sort of plan for his life together, he even walked into a recruiting center to try to join the army so he could stay at Cloud Recesses, but he was denied. So he ended up with everything he owned packed into his deceased grandmother's old car driving across the country back home, Lotus Pier and his adopted siblings. 

Jiang Cheng's reception was not warm, he was the manager of his late father's business and he didn't have time to help someone who couldn't even manage to go to school. His Shijie was another story, she helped him get a part time job and worked with him every weekend on transfer applications until finally he got in somewhere. Jiang Yanli had been sad to see him pack up once more but knew it was what was best for him, and that's how he found himself alone in Yilling.

It was the third day of the trip, Wei Wuxian’s redemption tour he was calling it, when he got the first text from Jiang Cheng. 

“Yanli sick, small fever, I’ll check in on her again after work, Zixuan is with her.”

He put the phone back in his pocket and looked out the widow of the van they were touring in. It was such a beautiful country and he loved that he was finally out making friends. They were drinking after dinner, telling jokes, having fun, he was finally starting to feel normal again. He hated that that left Yanli alone with her good-for-nothing hot and cold boyfriend. He pushed it to the back of his mind, she would be fine and he had things he needed to do. 

The next day he woke up to “You have the morning off right? Can you come watch Yanli? I have to go to the office and I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“Yeah, Let me get dressed. I'll be there in an hour.” He threw on clothes and grabbed his school bag and practically ran to his car. 

It was a long drive but worth it when he wrapped his sister in his strong arms and kissed her forehead. “Jiang Cheng says you’re not feeling well” He pouted cutely at her. “Xian-xian is sad.”

She chuckled and shook her head, she was weak and her breathing sounded labored but her smile was somehow as bright as ever as she looked at her didi. She reached up and bopped his nose with her index finger. “Now we can’t have that, Xian-xian’s smile is my medicine.” This caused him to break into a bright broad smile and she nodded in approval. “Much better”

He kissed her forehead again and tucked her into bed. “You rest now shijie, I’m going to talk to Jiang cheng before he goes to work.” She meekly laid down and closed her eyes, and he smiled down at her lovingly. She truly was his favorite thing in all of existence.

By the afternoon Wei Wuxian was sure something was wrong. He called his professor and let him know he wouldn’t be going on the trip that day. He was told it would affect his grade but Wei Wuxian said he didn’t care. He sighed as he sat down on the bed next to his sister, he put his hand on her forehead. He really wasn’t liking this. 

So he picked up his phone and dialed. “Jiang Cheng, I-I’m getting worried, This doesn’t seem normal.”

“What’s going on?” came his brother’s voice.

“I don’t know, it’s just a feeling.”

“Wei Wuxian, you can’t interrupt a business meeting for a feeling. I left her with you for a reason. Take care of her” He hung up.

Wei Wuxian held the phone to his head in frustration. What was he supposed to do? The Jiang family was broke, the Wen corporation had bankrupted them in a hostile take over that Jiang Cheng had only managed to stop with support he had gained after his parents death. If he takes her to the hospital and he’s wrong Jiang Cheng could lose the company for nothing and his siblings both lose their incomes and homes. It was an impossible decision. Why did it fall on him? In the end he decided to split the difference, if she wasn’t awake in 3 hours she was going to the ER, screw the consequences.

But it was already too late. The next time he checked on her, she was already gone. His heart, his soul, and his only connection to reality was gone. He pulled her into his arms and sobbed, screaming in anguish. He screamed and screamed until he lost his voice. 

The neighbors had called the police and paramedics arrived but there was nothing they could do. Wei Wuxian stood numbly watching the scene, it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that snapped him out of his own pain was Jiang Cheng's arrival home which he punctuated by punching Wei Wuxian firmly across the left cheek. 

Jiang Cheng straddled his hips as he pushed his brother onto the ground and he punched and punched and punched with the magnitude of his agony. When he finally stopped punching it was only to use both his hands to strangle the life out of the man he had trusted with his sister's life and the man who had failed to protect her. He only let go after Wei Wuxian had passed out. He physically threw Wei Wuxian out of the house and onto the lawn near his car and left him, getting in his own car to deal with the aftermath alone.

\---Two Weeks Later---

Wei Wuxian placed the laptop on the bed between his legs, laying back and getting comfortable against the pillows. The chat was going wild now that he was away from the keyboard, he situated his hips so they all got a beautiful view of his tight virgin ass and his thick hard, throbbing erection. 

He moaned, they had gotten him so worked up with their begging and the little -ding- every time someone paid him.

“Mmmm thank you Daddy” He purred and gave himself a nice slow stroke. He looked between his legs at the screen before whining “DADDY! I still need 5 more dollars before I can cum!” He wiggled his hips in front of the camera wantonly. “Please!” he begged. 

“Open that virgin ass for me and I will” someone typed in the chat. He was up to almost 400 viewers now.

He used both hands to pull his cheeks wide apart both of his index fingers teasing his hole, teasing his viewers. “Promise?” he moaned.

“Oh yes baby!’ “Fuck yes give me more” “I wanne be in you right now” “so tight! So warm!” the comments ran up the screen. So he gave them what they wanted. He slipped the tips of his fingers in and pulled letting them see straight up inside of him. 

-ding-

-ding-

-ding-

-ding-

-ding-

He laughed dirty, deep in his throat as he moaned. “Oh daddy I’m going to cum now!” He left one hand with two fingers buried in his hole and started stroking himself with the other. 

-ding-

-ding-

“Yes! Yes Daddy! MORE!” He demanded as he pumped harder and deeper his body was quivering and sweating. 

-ding-

-ding-

-ding-

“Yes! YES! FUCK! I’m I’m I’m!!!!” he pumped harder and faster until he was shooting cum all over his hand and stomach. “ooooooooh, “ he cooed to himself. “Thank you daddy,” he whispered. “Mmm, was I good?” he asked with his eyes half lidded in bliss as he sat up to see the screen again. 

“Such a good boy” “So hot” “I came so hard baby” came the comments. 

He licked the cum from his hand with a long sensual stroke.

-ding-

He smiled. “I’m tired daddy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He purred before logging off.

Wei Wuxian wasn’t even sure how it had happened. He had always been into twitter role-play but this took it to a whole new level. The truth is he needed money. Jiang Cheng had completely cut him off from the money he had been giving him as part of what would have been his inheritance (his adopted parents had left him nothing so his shijie and jiang cheng had each volunteered some of theirs). But now Jiang Cheng had cast him out of his family, as far as he was concerned Wei Wuxian was dead.

Wei Wuxian’s flirty personality had made him famous quickly online and anytime he posted a pic the thirst was amazing. So he decided to capitalize on it, because if he got kicked out of the dorms he had nowhere to go. His twitter quickly transformed to advertise his growing cam business and it was going well. He was going to masturbate anyway, now he could profit from it. But he needed a better draw. Just him naked, was so boring, his fans wanted more, and he’d prefer to make more so he could work less (He was hoping to save his anal virginity for a future love).

He decided to channel his self destructive feelings into something productive. So he got online and found himself a real master. His name was Xue Yang.

Discussions were concluded emotionlessly online before meeting in person. Wei Wuxian knocked on the door of the big creepy house, wondering how a 22 year-old had gotten himself a 2 story home. Xue Yang answered, luckily he was just as handsome in person, if slightly shorter than he was expecting. 

“Hello, I’m -”

“I know who you are, get in.” He snapped closing the door as quickly as Wei Wuxian had entered. Xue Yang tilted his head to the side and began inspecting his new toy, slowly walking around him to get a full view. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, licking his lips. “You’ll do”

“Thanks,” Wei Wuxian replied, feeling very nervous and uncertain. 

“So you’re my little vanilla baby” Xue Yang laughed. “Lets see what you can do eh? Why don’t you kneel for me?” 

Wei Wuxian looked around, he was still standing in the entryway. “Here?” 

Xue Yang put his hand on his face and sighed. “Oh you’re fresh from the cradle huh?”

Wei Wuxian blushed, he had been selling himself for weeks now, he certainly felt like he was more than a baby. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Xue Yang concluded from his silence. “Ok, one hour. Sit. We’ll talk”

Over the next hour Xue Yang clearly outlined his expectations and prodded Wei Wuxian on his boundaries. It quickly became apparent to Xue Yang that Wei Wuxian had a death wish as physically there were no boundaries, however he did set one. Degradation. 

Wei Wuxian could stand to hear anyone tell him how worthless he was anymore, he just couldn't take it after Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian felt odd opening up so deeply to a stranger who he knew already wanted to hurt him but he could feel that there was no judgement from Xue Yang. 

When the hour was up Xue Yang got up from the chair he was in opposite Wei Wuxian who was sitting on the couch and walked over and squatted down in front of him. 

“Safeword?” he asked.

Wei Wuxian had been thinking of it as they had talked over what a safeword is, he wanted it to be something that made him feel safe. “Cloud” Wei Wuxian answered. 

“Cloud.” Xue Yang repeated, testing the word in his mouth and eventually he nodded. He used his index finger to lift Wei Wuxians chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “Scared?” 

Wei Wuxian swallowed as he stared into his dark eyes. He was scared, it only took him 4 seconds with him to realize Xue Yang was dangerous. “Yes,” He answered and he could tell Xue Yang liked it that way. 

“Ready?” Xue Yang asked.

Wei Wuxian nodded slowly. 

They had agreed that the first time would be just them, no cameras, no audience. Somehow that made Wei Wuxian feel more vulnerable, it gave Xue Yang the opportunity to kill him if he chose. Not that Wei Wuxian would object, part of him even hoped he did. But Xue Yang didn’t look like the type to let him go easily. Torture, pain and death... It’s what he deserved for what he did but faced with it, in this moment, he wished it were different.

With Wei Wuxian’s consent, Xue Yang began. He started with a long drawn out kiss on the lips, Wei Wuxian returned it unenthusiastically. 

When he pulled away Wei Wuxian raised his hand to his lips, he hadn’t felt anything. 

“Don’t worry” Xue Yang said with a smirk standing up and folding his arms across his chest. “I don’t care if you like it, I have screenshots to prove your consent.” He took a deep breath of contentment. “Follow me” He said, leading the way up stairs. 

At the top of the stairs the entire second floor was laid out as one large room, even the bathroom had had the walls removed. The windows were covered with black out curtains, the walls were lined with weapons and toys and ropes and things Wei Wuxian didn’t even recognize. Half the floor by the bathroom was all tile (easier to clean blood off of) and the other half was carpeted. On this half there was a large bed, 4 poster (easier to tie people to) and a couch and some chairs. The tile half was mostly empty, though there were chains hanging from the c eiling.

Wei Wuxian slowly opened his eyes in the ICU, there was a very handsome nurse watching over him, almost hovering in the chair beside him. He coughed because his throat was dry and Lan Wangji knew that was from the intubation during his surgery. Lan Wangji graded a cup and poured him some water and handed it to Wei Wuxian but his hand was unsteady so the nurse instead raised the glass to his lips himself. Wei Wuxian sipped some water before leaning back against his pillows. 

“Do you know where you are?” Lan Wangji asked.

“Hospital” Wei Wuxian replied. “Not sure which”

“Yilling General,” he supplied “Do you know what happened to you?” 

Flashes of memories filled Wei Wuxian’s mind, knife, screaming, window, ground, car. He winced and nodded. Sensing his distress Lan Wangji grabbed his hand softly and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “You know?” He asked the nurse timidly.

Lan Wangji nodded solemnly.

“I thought,” Wei Wuxian started to cry “I really thought I wanted to die, I thought I could let him.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He opened his eyes to look into the beautiful nurses deep compassionate love filled eyes. “I changed my mind too late…” 

“No, you didn’t” Wangji used his thumb to caress the back of Wei Wuxian’s hand. “You’re going to be alright.” he nodded and smiled. 

“Am I?” Has asked unsure.

“Mn” Wangji replied hugging Wei Wuxian to his chest and holding him as he cried. “You’re going to be ok.”

Xue Yang tilted his head to the side, a smile playing at his lips. “Let’s try it again shall we? Kneel”

Wei Wuxian did as he was told, kneeling down on the tiles, his back straight and his head held high. 

“Good boy” Xue Yang Cooed, squatting down behind him and smelling his hair. “You’re so beautiful,” He nipped at his ear. “I can’t wait to destroy you” He gently kissed him on the cheek.

The way he spoke to him and the way he touched him, Wei Wuxian did not doubt a word he said and that caused his whole body to shiver in fear.

Xue Yang smirked and chuckled at that, “Mmmm Smart too.” He licked his lips, “Strip now, I want you naked”

Wei Wuxian complied before returning to his position on his knees.

Xue Yang took his time walking in slow circles around his new toy while he tapped his chin deep in thought. He didn’t want to scare him away, but mmmm, he was beautiful. He sighed and grabbed a white silk blindfold and white bondage rope and walked back over. He knelt down in front of Wei Wuxian and slowly started tying him in. It was a simple shibari tie with diamonds across his chest, down between his legs with a nice large knot to rub against his tight hole before wrapping back up and tying his wrists behind his back.

Anytime Wei Wuxian moved the knot rubbed against his ass hole. It felt oddly good and as Xue Yang wrapped the blindfold around his eyes Wei Wuxian began to imagine he was someone else. Someone he loved and he slowly got hard.

Wei Wuxian heard shutter sounds as he sat there and turned his head towards the noise. 

“Trust me, you’re followers are going to lose their minds when they see these.” Xue Yang said, making sure he captured the whole scene before putting his phone away and removing his own clothes. Xue Yang slowly sat down on his bound boy toys lap. “Don't worry, I’ll go easy on you this one time” He said reassuringly planting a kiss on those supple pink lips and slowly rubbed his erection against the other’s. They had been texting for days now so Xue Yang had prepped himself. One of Wei Wuxian’s hard no’s was anal penetration so Xue Yang helpfully volenteered to bottom. 

He grabbed the lube as he pulled out his plug and slowly slid himself down on top of him letting out a pleasured groan. “Mmm you’re bigger than I expected,” He purred, rocking his hips gently.

Wei Wuxian gasped as he felt the tight warmth envelop his length, the soft rocking only making him moan. He felt a gentle kiss that got more rough and demanding as it dragged on. What Wei Wuxian didn't know was Xue Yang was alos thinking about someone else as his tongue roamed into his mouth. 

It was the most romantic session they would ever have. Putting Wei Wuxian in white, adding the blindfold, added a believable quality to the fantasy and Xue Yang took full advantage to indulge. The kisses were hot and heavy, his hands explored every inch of the delicate skin and his kisses wandered down his neck and shoulders. His hips moved gently slow at first then building in speed and power before slowing again.

It was sweet bliss for Wei Wuxian, his body responded to the feeling like a good sub, letting his master take complete control of his body and use it for his will. 

Xue Yang wasn't completely comfortable with the romantic intensity of the moment so he sped up his hips and whispered in Wei Wuxian's ear. "Cum for me," it was an order.

Wei Wuxian eagerly followed the order, releasing deep inside of his new master.

Xue Yang released as well, coating Wei Wuxian's skin on his stomach and chest with his warm, messy, cum. He stayed sitting there enjoying his climax before placing a chaste kiss on Wei Wuxian's lips and removing himself from his lap. He sighed as he untied his prisoner, aftercare was his least favorite part of a session. 

When the blindfold came off Wei Wuxian blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted. Xue Yang walked over to the bed and layed down on his back. "Come on then" he patted the bed next to him and Wei Wuxian cautiously approached. 

He slowly cuddled up to Xue Yang as the latter began to run his fingers through his hair. 

"I won't always be that nice," Xue Yang cautioned. 

Wei Wuxian took a deep breath closing his eyes. "I know…" his voice trailed off and he drifted off into sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Xue Yang and Wei Wuxian texted and flirted, and planned out an elaborate scene that would leave Xue Yang satisfied and Wei Wuxian rich. It was so dangerous Wei Wuxian had to cut in a third party, an older med student Wen Qing. For $100 Wen Qing would treat him after and keep her mouth shut, she needed the money and had only met Wei Wuxian once at a party so she wasn’t too attached to his health or well-being. 

And yet there Wei Wuxian found himself on the steps of Xue Yang’s house that night at 9:30 pm despite knowing how badly it would hurt. He needed the pain, partly for what he did to his shijie, partly to feel anything at all. Xue Yang ushered him in and led him upstairs. He grabbed a bottle of white wine, already opened and gave it to Wei Wuxian. 

“It’ll help,” Xue Yang said with a smirk, sitting down cross legged on the carpeted floor nearby. He flipped his hair watching as Wei Wuxian drank. “I set up the cameras like you wanted~” He teased with a smile, he was very much looking forward to destroying such a pretty little thing as Wei Wuxian and for an audience no less. 

Wei Wuxian set down the bottle, he was ¾ of the way through it already. He turned his beautiful, far too emotional, brown eyes on the other man and finally spoke, “I’m ready.” 

Xue Yang leaned forward putting his thumb in his mouth and biting gently before smirking. “You sure about that?” His eyebrows wiggled mischievously.

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to the tile floor and getting out his laptop. He plugged it in to Xue Yang’s camera system and loaded the site. He made sure all angles were shown in the video before pressing “Live”

Wei Wuxian smiled at the camera and removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. “Hello my dear Daddies. As you can see I have had a change of venue,” He twirled around dramatically. “That is because I have a special surprise for you all today.” The computer started to ding and he muted the noise. “Thank you, Thank you” He put his hands in prayer position and bowed. “I would like to introduce you all to my stand-in,” he held his hand up to his mouth like he was telling a secret. “Since you all couldn’t be here in person” he winked, “Master Xue.” 

Xue Yang approached Wei Wuxian from behind, stripping his shirt off seductively as he walked. He was shorter than Wei Wuxian and as his chest touched his back Wei Wuxian shivered and Xue Yang smiled and reached up and roughly grabbed Wei Wuxian by the throat and threw him to the ground.

Wei Wuxian groaned and rolled into the fetal position as everything started to spin, the wine coursed through his blood and his head had hit the floor. 

Xue Yang Squatted down next to him and caressed his soft cheek. “Such a pretty thing, such a pretty thing....” His voice trailed off as he unbuttoned Wei Wuxian’s pants. He stripped them and his boxers off as Wei Wuxian groaned but didn’t fight him.

“On your knees now.” He commanded and Wei Wuxian struggled to comply. “Good boy” He cooed and lifted his chin with his hand. “My good boy.” He kissed him slowly and sensually before back handing him across the face. 

Wei Wuxian fell back to the floor with a thud but he quickly returned to his knees before Xue Yang who had stood. “Up” He commanded and Wei Wuxian fought to his feet. Xue Yang took his left wrist and locked it into the restraints hanging from the ceiling. At this point Xue Yang physically shuddered in anticipation as he walked over to Wei Wuxian’s other side and grabbed his right wrist. He pulled it to his lips first and kissed it tenderly before locking it to the chains as well. He walked behind Wei Wuxian, now circling his prey. After he had inspected him from all angles he returned to Wei Wuxian’s back. He ran his fingers down the smooth tanned skin with a contented sigh. 

He bit his lip to calm himself, today that was going to change. He leaned forward and began kissing down Wei Wuxian’s spine, over his shoulders and down his shoulder blades. He reached up and ran his fingers through Wei Wuxian’s dark hair, so soft, just like everything about him. He hugged him from behind and ran his hands over his pecs and abs briefly stroking over his naked flaccid cock. “You ready?” He asked with a husky voice dripping with anticipation. 

Wei Wuxian nodded and pulled against the restraints in curiosity. 

“I need to hear you say it” Xue Yang clarified, “out loud” He wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed.

“A-ah!” Wei Wuxian bucked his hips and rolled up onto his tip toes. “I- AH!” Xue Yang tightened his grip and stroked. “I’m ready.” He finally finished. 

Xue Yang kicked his knees out from behind him so Wei Wuxian was hanging from the leather cuffs. “You forgot something,” He corrected running his hands over Wei Wuxian’s small but muscular arm as he hung from it.

Wei Wuxian looked up and back at Xue Yang, locking his eyes on his. “Master,” He finished and Xue Yang’s smile widened. 

“Good boy” Xue Yang praised with a kiss on his forehead. “Cuz this is gonna hurt.” 

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose trying to calm himself as Xue Yang went to rustle in one of his chests. His lips twitched into a ghost of a smile trying to act for his audience. 

Xue Yang returned holding a black leather whip, not full length (His toy wasn’t ready for that yet), but certainly long enough to mark that sweet virgin skin. He walked in front of Wei Wuxian first. Showing him the whip, building the anticipation, running it over his cheek and under his chin, admiring the beauty of the man he was going to destroy. 

He took a moment to lean in and kiss Wei Wuxian softly on the lips. “It won't be nearly as bad as you think it will be” He whispered locking eyes with his prey, somehow making him think he cared made Xue Yang giddy inside. “Close your eyes and think of something happy” he advised walking behind him.

Wei Wuxian screamed and struggled against the restraints when the whip made contact on his skin. It felt like his skin was on fire and his whole body quaked with the force of it, he whimpered and hung his head.

Flesh tore and bruised as Xue Yang leaned his head back and opened his mouth in ecstasy. He moaned sensually as his body responded and he felt the constriction in his pants. He let out his breath slowly before licking his lips and bringing the whip down again. He shuddered as precum leaked onto his pants at the sound of agony he ripped from those beautiful lips. “Fuck yes!” Xue Yang exclaimed and moaned reaching down to adjust himself in his pants.

After the third strike Xue Yang couldn’t help himself anymore, he barely stopped himself from mounting and raping him right there. He pushed down his pants, took his erection in his hand and it took 2 strokes and a pain filled whimper from Wei Wuxian and he was cumming all over Wei Wuxian’s naked back and ass cheeks. He quickly undid the restraints on his prisoner before collapsing to his knees in bliss. 

Wei Wuxian felt his legs were jelly and collapsed face down on the floor. He heard Xue Yang land on his knees next to him. What had he done? He groaned pulling his knees to his chest, the sticky mess on his rear cold in the open air. He felt like he was going to die here, If not tonight then soon. Next thing he knew Xue Yang was forcibly rolling him onto his back and climbing on top of him.

Xue Yang straddled his hips and stared down at him. He held a long thin knife in his hand and held it to his open mouth running his tongue over the blade.

\----

Wei Wuxian looked up at Xue Yang and he trembled. He wasn’t scared of the knife or getting stabbed or killed, what scared him was the look in Xue Yang’s eyes. 

Xue Yang shook in barely contained pleasure as he saw the fear light up Wei Wuxian’s pretty dark eyes. He reached down with his left hand and grabbed Wei Wuxian by the chin. He forced Wei Wuxian’s head to the side towards the closest camera.

“Don’t be shy now” He mocked as he leaned down, putting his weight on Wei Wuxian’s neck and throat and holding him in place. He lifted his right hand, twirling the knife between his fingers. It was long and thin, giving it the ability to do lots of internal damage with very little scarring or external evidence. It was perfect for these kinds of moments. He ran the tip of the knife over Wei Wuxian’s throat watching him shiver and close his eyes. He spent way too long teasing the soft skin of his neck and shoulders and noticed a tear fall from closed eyes.

“Awe” He cooed, placing the tip of the knife just below Wei Wuxian’s collar bone. He leaned down and licked the tear from his delicate cheek while simultaneously pushing the knife into his victim. 

Wei Wuxian winced. The blade was sharp but it took a bit of force to break the skin and that pressure was the worst of the pain. He let out the breath he’d been holding when the skin gave way and the knife slid in. He was breathing heavily, his hands clenched in fists by his sides.

“Good boy” Xue Yang praised him as he pushed it deeper several inches into his shoulder muscles. “Good Boy” He released his grip on Wei Wuxian’s chin. He watched with a sadistic smile as the beautiful boy underneath him opened his eyes and slowly looked down at the blade protruding from his body.

It was an almost unreal moment, seeing the knife in his shoulder and Wei Wuxian took several deep calming breaths before raising his dark pain filled eyes to meet Xue Yang’s. He’d honestly never seen anyone look more content and at ease, he was more calm now than he had been relaxed on the floor. 

Xue Yang slowly pulled the knife out and Wei Wuxian hissed. He reached down with his free hand and ran his fingers through Wei Wuxian’s soft black hair. “Beautiful” he whispered, picking another spot, this time on Wei Wuxian’s right pec. 

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and rolled his head to the sides and submitted completely under Xue Yang as Xue Yang pushed the knife into his skin once more. Wei Wuxian moaned and his muscles tensed and his body jerked at the pain. 

“Shhhhh, you’re ok, you’re ok,” Xue Yang pretended, it wasn’t even in a vital area why was he complaining? He yanked the knife back out and spun it in his fingers before licking the blood from the blade. He swirled his hips where he sat on Wei Wuxian’s naked hips feeling a twitch from below him in response. Xue Yang smirked and tilted his head as he looked down at his plaything. “You are a masochist after all.”

Xue Yang stood for a moment to strip the rest of his clothes. He kicked Wei Wuxian hard in the side making him double over. “Touch yourself and get ready for me.”

Wei Wuxian coughed and rolled back onto his sore back and began to stroke his semi into a full erection. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
